


Being Human or Maybe Not

by Cailynn_koi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Teen Wolf, after 5x18, canon stops at 5x18, reader is female, series typical violence, sorry guy, stydia isnt happening, the rest will be my story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cailynn_koi/pseuds/Cailynn_koi
Summary: You didn't want to do it, you actually despised the idea as a whole but it was the only way to save Stiles, and at the moment that's all that mattered. “Ok Y/N you can do this” you said, shaking out your nerves and placing both hands over his chest. You always knew memorizing the incantations would come in handy someday, “Alright let's do this."When Y/N moved to beacon hills she had already sworn off using her power but when a plan goes haywire and stiles end up in trouble she might have to shake off the rust and get to work.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

The plan was simple really, find Corey and Mason before the Dread Doctors did. Everyone thought it would be easy, everyone was wrong.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What do you mean you can't find their scent Scott?” you asked, the entire pack was crowded around the table in Scott’s kitchen.

“I mean I can't, I followed it for a while after the school but then it just vanished”

“Well you guys can mask your scent, what if Corey can now too?” Stiles pointed out

Everyone was worried after figuring out mason was the beast it was hard not to be. Right after the two boys disappeared everyone had gathered trying to figure out a way to find them. Mason was dangerous all on his own, but in the hands of the Dread Doctors it would be even worse. You weren't a werewolf but even you could sense the anxiety radiating off of everyone.

“I don't think so” Scott said, “Corey’s abilities are different from ours, plus his scent is different, it's not like with other wolves. It's something else…”

“It's his fear” Malia interjected, “that's what I always smell when I’m around him”

“So what, he just suddenly stopped being afraid” you asked, “I don't think that's how fear works guys”

“Wait, what if we’re looking at this all wrong you guys?” Stiles offered, “Scott, you said his scent disappeared out of nowhere right?”

“Yeah, I had a trail but then it was just gone”

“Ok but what if it wasn't gone, just covered up”

“What do you mean Stiles” Lydia asked

“Think about it, where in Beacon Hills is it impossible to catch a scent”

“Oh my god Stiles, you're a genius! The tunnels!” you exclaimed. At that moment, like many others, you wanted to kiss him. Stiles had been your friend for about a year now and the longer you were friends with the guy the stronger your feelings grew. You had always thought he was cute, ever since you had moved to Beacon Hills, but after you helped them take down the Benefactor and joined the pack you had grown to like him. You would never say anything about it though, how could you. He was in love with Lydia just like almost every other guy in Beacon Hills. So you stayed quite enjoying the small moments you had with him here or there. You were just glad to have him in your life at all, it took a lot for you to trust yourself around people again, after what you did, you weren't sure you deserved to have someone like Stiles in your life at all.

“So what do we do now?” you said zoning back into the conversation the rest of the pack was having

“We go after Mason! For all we know the Dread Doctors could already have him!” Liam exclaimed

“And we will, but we can't go in without a plan, the Dread Doctors know those tunnels better than we do. We have to be prepared” Scott said in an attempt to calm his beta down

That's what you had been doing for the last three hours, making a plan. The plan was simple really, find Corey and Mason before the Dread Doctors did. The pack would split up into teams of two and run a search grid throughout the tunnels. With the help of Argent and Parrish everyone thought it would be easy, everyone was wrong. The first mistake was splitting up at all, no one had any way of communicating, you figured out pretty quickly the radios Parrish had brought from the police station were useless, whatever frequency the Dread Doctors operated on kept causing interference. The second mistake was letting Stiles come at all. He had insisted on coming no matter how much you and Scott had argued about it. That's what took three hours, the plan had been finished in about ten minutes. Eventually Scott had given in because as Stiles had put it

“If Y/N gets to go, there is no way I'm not going, we're both human!”

“But only one of us has years of fight training Stiles!” it was true, your mom had put you into mixed martial arts when you were just a little kid, you had wanted to make her happy so you stuck to it. But then after she died you had dropped out. Compared to the power you had now, martial arts was nothing. They didn't know about that power though, no one did and you wanted it to stay that way. In the end though that hadn't changed Stiles’ mind, now the two of you were walking around a damp gross tunnel with no way to talk to anyone else, that had been mistake number three, pairing you and Stiles together. Sure he was wicked smart, but he was also just human. Humans didn't tend to make it out of scary tunnels alive very often. Especially when the freaky noises start.

“Did you hear that?” you hated how your voice shook but you couldn't help it, you were scared who wouldn't be? There was random hissing and clanking coming from somewhere 

“I really wish I could say I didn't” Stiles said frantically looking down the left side of the intersection the two of you were at.

“Ok, we’re in the middle of a sewer. Maybe it was just the pipes or something” you said looking down the right side

“Yeah, I don't think so”

“What Stiles, what are you talking…” the second you turned around you saw them. The shine of Stiles' flashlight illuminating their masks, they were at the end of the hall just watching the two of you. In an instant you were grabbing Stiles’ hand and yanking him down the right side of the intersection.

“Y/N we can't outrun them!”

“No, but we can get a head start and maybe find Scott”

You took another right turn running down a huge open hall, you had no idea where you were going but you knew you could stop, sure maybe you would make it past the Dread Doctors alive but Stiles definitely wouldn't. You passed another intersection and almost fell over when Stiles rammed into your now still frame, you backed up and looked down the hallway you had just passed

“Stiles look!” you couldn't believe your eyes, at the end of the hall barely visible in the dark sat Mason and Corey's unconscious bodies. As you made your way over to them you say how protectively Corey was wrapped around Mason, it was cute how much they cared about each other, how much Corey had risked getting Mason down here. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Stiles step forward and reach for Mason’s shoulder. You stopped his hand just before he made contact.

“Let me” you whispered squatting down to the boys eye level

“What why, we need to get out of here quick” whisper yelled back

“Yes but scaring them will just made Corey disappear again, this requires a gentle touch” you said emphasizing the word gentle, “Plus I’m Mason’s favorite”

“Not anymore, with how loud your being” Mason mumbled, opening his eyes, “Where am I?”

“The tunnels, Corey brought you down here, but we need to get you out of here” Mason was like a little brother to you, you couldn't lose him, you had to keep him safe.

“We aren't going anywhere” Corey said sitting up and wrapping his arms back around Mason’s shoulders

“Corey wait! The Dread Doctors are here, they want Mason. We're just here to get both of you out of here ok?”

“Its okay Corey, I trust her” Mason said, reassuring him 

“Hey guys!! We need to get out of here!” Stiles shouted from behind you. The Dread Doctors had caught up with you. They were once again standing menacingly at the end of the long hallway. Stiles wasn't helping by berating them as they got closer, one day his mouth was gonna get him killed.

“Corey, Mason stay ahead of us. Go and just don't stop running ok no matter what!” you said handing them your flashlight, “Find Scott if you lose us, he’ll get you out of here”

“What about you Y/N?” Mason asked worriedly 

“We’ll stay as close as we can, but you two need a headstart, just go Mason. Corey keep him safe no matter what, promise me!

“Always” he said taking hold of Masons hand and taking off down the hall

Lucky for you the Dread Doctors weren't very fast so you still had time to grab Stiles and make a run for it, almost catching up to the boys. Running wasn't enough this time though. You had only made it maybe ten feet before Stiles stumbled and fell down dragging you down with him

“Stiles what’s wrong” you asked, pulling yourself up off the ground. That's when you saw it, the cane sticking out of the front of his chest. One of the Doctors must have thrown it, it had gone clean through his chest and then it just vanished, appearing back in the hands of one of the Dread Doctors.

“No no no Stiles!” you gasped, throwing your hands over the wound in the middle of his chest trying to stop the blood. There was nowhere to go, the Dread Doctors were slowly making their way over, apparently not in any hurry.

“Just get out of here Y/N, just leave me”

“No! I won't, I won't leave you here to die Stiles”

“You can still make it, they aren't after you, they're after Mason, just run” his voice was getting weaker and weaker as he spoke

“I'm not leaving Stiles, they'll get me anyway. What's the point?”

“You're human, they aren't worried about you, just go”

“Who said anything about me being human” you could see his eyes widen at your confession, “I'm not leaving, not when I can help”

“Y/N, what are you talking about?” his voice was barely above a whisper now, the entire floor under you was covered in blood, so were your hands and clothes.

“God, I swore I would never do this again, I swore it to myself and here I am” you said talking mostly to yourself

“Y/N, what's going on with you? You need to run”

“No Stiles! Now close your eyes, it'll hurt less if you close your eyes”

“Y/N, what…”

You didn't have time to explain what you were about to do, you didn't even know if it would work, it had been years since you even tried. You set your forehead against Stiles', if you were both gonna die this was as good a time as any to say it

“It's okay Stiles, I love you, it's gonna be okay, now  _ close your eyes _ ” you pushed as much power and persuasion as you could into the words, this was gonna hurt both of you but at least with his eyes closed he wouldn't end up blind. 

“Ok Y/N you can do this” you said, shaking out your nerves and placing both hands over his chest. You always knew memorizing the incantations would come in handy someday, “Alright let's do this." then you started singing

_ "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine, heal what has been hurt, change the fates design, save what has been lost bring back what once was mine, what once was mine _ ”

You opened your eyes expecting it to not have worked, but when you looked at Stiles now whole chest you couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. You were even more relieved to see Scott, Mason, Corey and Kira rounding the corner at the end of the hall. You turned back to see that the Dread Doctors had disappeared. Had you scared them off? Or were you just not worth killing? You could feel yourself growing weaker by the second, any moment you would pass out. You saw Scott’s mouth move but you couldn't understand what he was saying 

“He’s going to be okay now, everything will be ok” was the last thing out of your mouth before you fell to the ground and the world went black.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

You woke up and immediately wanted to be unconscious again, you had a raging headache, your chest was throbbing and your entire body felt like it was on fire. Oh how you had never missed this feeling. After getting past the initial pain you heard people arguing in the corner of the room you were in, speaking of where were you anyway.

“She has been unconscious for 3 days Stiles I’m telling him” that was Scott's voice

“What is he gonna do Scott, we don't even know what's wrong with her, or what she even is for that matter” and there was Stiles, thank god he survived

“I don't know Stiles but he can help, he always does”

“Just wait, one more day please. You know she doesn't want to know him, she's made that very clear”

“Clear? Stiles she hasn't even explained why she doesn't want to, all she has said is she doesn't wanna know him”

“Exactly, so don't tell him”

You weren't really comprehending what they were saying over the banging the noise was causing in your head

“Stop being so loud” you mumbled out, “Your making my headache worse”

“Y/N thank god you're awake! You've been out for days” Stiles said coming to your bedside

“Stiles, what did I just say, you're too loud”

“Right sorry” he said sheepishly, lowering his volume to a more acceptable level

“Y/N, are you ok? You had us all kinda worried there”

“Yeah I'm fine” you said rubbing your eyes, “Saving Stiles just took a lot out of me, haven't done anything like that in years”

“Yeah, we have some questions about that” Scott mentioned pulling a desk chair over and sitting by the bed, you were in his room you realized. Had you been in here the whole time just asleep on his bed?

“Y/N” Stiles said pulling your focus back to the conversation, “what did you do, and what did you mean by ‘who said I was human’”

“Oh, yeah I guess I should explain that huh” you knew this was coming, you were going to have to explain, tell that what you were and what you could do, “after the Dread Doctors cane went through your chest you collapsed, there was blood everywhere Stiles. You were gonna die if I hadn't done what i did, if i hadn't saved you” 

“How exactly did you save him Y/N, when we were running back after you we could hear you talking and then there was just this bright light and then you just passed out, what did you do?”

“In my family there is a book, it's passed down from mother to daughter just like our abilities are,” you could see the confusion on the guys faces, this was gonna take a while, “the book holds ancient druid incantations, when you receive your abilities, the book is given to you as a method of teaching. Your mother and grandmothers teach you how to control your power and how to use the incantations, then when you have a daughter and she grows up you teach them to her and the cycle continues.”

“Wait, so you're supernatural?” Stiles asked in disbelief

“In layman's terms yes, I’m supernatural. But it's not like you guys, I'm different…”

“So you're like a wizard or something” stiles said cutting you off

“No,” you said laughing, “ wizards aren't real, well at least as far as I know”

“So then, what are you” Scott asked

“I'm a Siren” there it was, the truth you had been keeping from them, your real identity, the identity that you despised.

“A Siren? Like ancient Greece style, beautiful sea creatures that lure men to their deaths, that kind of Siren? Stiles questioned

“No it's not like that, well I mean, yes we come from those sirens but the mythology isn't true” this was the most aggravating part of being a siren, for most other supernatural creators all the myths held a little truth but the Greeks decided to completely mess up Siren mythology because their sailors couldn't keep it in their pants long enough to steer away from some jagged rocks, “My grandmother used to tell me stories of the original Sirens two sisters, they were names Sybil and Selene. The story went like this:

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_ The two sisters had lived on their own their entire life, no parents that they could remember and no other family except each other. They soon learned of their immense powers of persuasion and used them to get by, tricking only who needed to be tricked and taking only what they needed to survive. but then the Greeks found out about them, they were seen as horrendous creatures of the underworld, thought to be sent by hades to destroy humanity so they were banished to an island to live and die alone. But they didn't die, the island they were sent to was already inhabited, the Greeks just didn't know it. The entire island was full of colonies and families of other supernatural creatures who had fled their homes and come there looking for safety. So the sisters stayed on the island and built a home there. One day another ship docked on the island and a single old lady emerged holding nothing but a ragged old book in her hands. The lady was the last druid in her family; all of her children and grandchildren had been killed by hunters so she fled to the island. Sybil and Selene feeling empathy for the old druid took her in allowing her to stay with them in their small hut at the far end of the island, in the following years they discovered that by singing the incantations out of the druids book, they could harness energy from nature and life itself and use the incantations almost as spells. So the druid taught them every single last one. Until one day a military ship from Greece came to the island looking for the two sisters, they instead found an entire civilization and instead of trying to understand the people of the island they attacked. Killing creatures left and right caused extinction to so many species until all that was left was the sisters, the druid and their small hut. The druid died trying to protect the two women who had become like daughters to her. The sirens were enraged, how dare these men banish them to an island to die and then take away the one woman they had grown to love. The entire army was slaughtered within a second, Sybil and Selene joining forces and using an incantation no druid had dared to even speak, the women leveled the entire island destroying every ship in a 10 mile radius with just their voice. Leaving only one man behind. “GO! GO TELL THEM OF WHAT WE HAVE DONE!” the sisters told him, “YOU WISH TO ACT AS GOD, THEN WE SHALL BE YOUR WORST CREATION.TELL THEM OF OUR HORRIFIC DEEDS,TELL THEM OF OUR POWER AND BEWARE!.NO SHIP SHALL PASS BY THIS ISLAND AS LONG AS WE STAND HERE! NO GREEK MAN SHALL BE GRANTED SAFE PASSAGE, FOR THOSE WHO DARE DOOM WILL SURE FOLLOW. ON THIS WE SWEAR” _

_ And the sisters stuck to their promise, no Greek man ever survived the journey past the island, they were too arrogant to heed the warning and in return for their arrogance the sisters took their lives. Until one man, his name was Lysander. He was a roman who had heard the tales of the man killing creatures who lived on an island and went exploring for himself, he found the sisters old and frail sitting atop the island as they had done for 300 years. He greeted them with kindness and listened as they told their story. Hearing of the atrocities they faced he told them of his own how his wife was unable to bear children and how unhappy it made the couple. In return for his kindness the two sisters sang out one last incantation, a blessed song, a promise to give him what he and his family desired with one simple catch. “You shall have all the children you desire” the told Lysander, “but they will be as we are, cursed with abilities of persuasion and song, they will pass this to their children and their children's children teaching them as we were once taught using the book, you must promise they will be loved” and Lysander agreed, the sisters died soon after, they could not live in hate any longer, their mother, the poor old druid would want them to move on. As they had promised, Lysander returned to Rome with the precious book in hand to find his wife pregnant, and as he had promised Sybil and Selene the children were loved in spite of their rare gifts, and were named after the women who had created them _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So you're a descendant of the two women?” Scott asked astonished 

“Yes, all Sirens are technically related, we all came from Sybil and Selene”

“That's how you got me to close my eyes!” Stiles mentioned, “I couldn't remember why I did it”

“Yeah” you said sheepishly, if Stiles remembered you saying that, what else did he remember from before you healed him, "persuasion is easy I picked it up soon after I got my power, the healing incantation is much more difficult and really powerful, It's blinded humans on multiple occasions with the light it produces, I didn't want you to end up blind and dead if it didn't work”

“What do you mean, if it didn't work. Why wouldn't it work?”

“Because I was never taught how to use my powers, the persuasion comes naturally but like in the story the incantations have to be taught to you”

“Well your mom taught you, that's what you said right”

“No my mom was supposed to teach me, she never got to though. The women in my family lose their abilities at 42, so on her birthday three years ago I inherited her power. That same night my family was slaughtered. Only I survived, I skipped out on my moms birthday to go to some stupid party, I came home to dead bodies, suddenly i had all these powers but i had no idea how to use them or how to even control them.”

“Well, what happened. Who killed them all” stiles asked scooting closer to you on the bed

“I don't know, my uncle picked me up and I moved in with him and his kids. After that first night we never talked about them again. He hated my mother for what she was, he was jealous of her because only women can be given the power. He forbade me from using my powers and hid the book. I used to sneak into his office at night just to read it. I memorized all the incantations in an attempt to teach myself but it was useless.”

“You're emancipated now though, why? Did your uncle not wanna move to Beacons Hills?” Scott asked

“I don't know, I never asked him, he and his kids are dead too. We got into a fight one day about my powers, I didn't mean to do it but I accidentally persuaded one of my cousins.” your voice was shaking like crazy, you had sworn not to tell anyone this but they needed to know. Someone had to know other than you, you had been carrying this burden for 4 years, “my cousin told my uncle about what happened the next night, he was so angry at me. We were yelling at each other all night, he didn't understand that i didn't have control over my powers, he didn't understand that it had just been an accident. I ran into my room and slammed my door but he just kept banging on it and yelling, I thought it was going to break off the hinges with how hard he was hitting it. I lost control and I just screamed, at the top of my lungs. I don't even remember memorizing the incantation, I had refused to, it was too dangerous, then I passed out. when I woke up everything was quiet. I opened up my door and everything was gone. The house, hell the entire neighborhood had been decimated, so I ran. I packed a bag, took the book from my uncles office and took off. The police found all of the bodies two weeks later. My uncle, his kids, all the neighbors. I had killed them all because I lost control. I used the most dangerous incantation without even knowing the words. I killed fifteen people in the blink of an eye. After that I swore to myself I would never use my powers, I buried them deep down and I forced myself to forget about it. I forced myself to be human, and it worked for a while, but seeing you Stiles slowly dying. I knew I had to try so I mustered up as much power as I could and I TRIED. I didn't know if it would work but it did and i'm so grateful for that. But I cant use them again, I'm too dangerous”

“Y/N, that wasn't your fault, you lost control” Stiles said 

“But it was still me! I did those things!” you blurted out trying to sit up, big mistake, your entire chest screamed in agony and you let out a screech

“Y/N! What wrong?” stiles asked worriedly 


	3. Chapter 3

Your entire chest was on fire, you could feel the wound bursting open again. You shouldn't have gotten up so fast. It was stupid and reckless and now Stiles knew you weren't just tired, you were actually hurt.

“Y/N! What wrong?” Stiles asked again

“Nothing, its nothing” you insisted slowly leaning back propping yourself up on the window behind Scott’s bed, “I’m fine”

“You aren't! You're bleeding Y/N” Scott said pointing to your shirt

“Y/N, what happened? Why are you bleeding?” Stiles was shaking with worry, literally. His hand was quivering in yours and his leg hadn’t stopped bouncing since you woke up.

“Scott, turn around” you said looking over at the werewolf “What why do I need…”

“ _Just turn around_ ” you persuaded, laughing just a little. You had missed using your persuasion, it really did make life a lot easier. Scott turned around swiftly letting out a groan as he did

“That isn't fair Y/N, you can't use your powers on me!” he groaned again, “and why doesn't Stiles need to turn around too”

“It appears I can, oh how the mighty werewolf has fallen,” you said giggling, completely ignoring the second part of his sentence purposefully.

“Y/N, what is happening to you” Stiles said, drawing your focus back to the issue at hand

“It's because I healed you,” you said, slowly lifting your shirt up to show the gnarly hole in the middle of your chest. It was oozing blood, which was strangely a brownish green color. This was definitely gonna stain, and you were wearing your favorite bra too, great, “your wound was deadly so the incantation could heal you, but not get rid of the wound entirely, it had to go somewhere. Since I was the one singing the incantation it went to me”

“So what? You traded your life for mine, why? I would never ask you to do that Y/N!”

“Stiles relax, I'm not dying. It'll take way more than a little stab wound to get rid of me, promise” you reassured him, it was true too, sure you didn't heal quite as well as a werewolf but you had a little help in that department. More than an average human did at least, “it'll take a while, but I'll heal Stiles I swear. Plus you're alive, which is all that ever really mattered. You had locked eyes with the boy and squeezed the hand still enveloping your own. You could see the fear in Stiles’ eyes, there was something else too, something you could place but it made your cheeks redden.

“Can I turn back around now?” Scott asked, interrupting whatever the hell was happening between you and his friend.

“Oh! Yeah, sorry Scott,” you said sheepishly, laying your now very stained shirt back over your chest, you did really like this bra, it was a shame it was trash now. Just as Scott turned back around his phone went off, “Who's that, is something wrong?” you asked worried, no one had told you what happened to Mason or Corey yet, they had been to focused on you

“He's here” was all Scott said before running out of the room

“He? He who, Stiles who's here?” you were utterly confused, who did Scott call

“Dammit! I told him to wait, god I'm sorry Y/N, I tried to tell him you don't wanna see him, I thought I had convinced him to wait another day”

“What are you talking about Stiles, Who’s here?”

“Deaton, that's who he texted, I tried to stop him, god he can be such a dunce sometimes”

“Wait wait wait, Deaton the vet, Deaton the guy I told you all I never wanted to see, that Deaton?” as if on cue he and Scott waltzed back into the bedroom

“Ah yes, I understand why you said she was reluctant to see me,” he said after seeing you, “it's been a long time Y/N”

“Sure has Deaton, the last time I saw you, my family was still alive” you could hear the malice in your voice but you didn't care, he could have helped them, he could have saved them, but no, he had to leave.

“So…,” Stiles started cutting the tension in the room “as you can see she's fine so you can go, your services are no longer required, good to see you” he said trying to usher Deaton out of the room

“Hold on Stiles, he should still check her out, who knows what that cane plus her magic or whatever did to her” Scott said

“For the last time, it's not magic! It was just an incantation” you interjected

“You actually did it then, you did the healing incantation with no training? Remarkable!” Deaton said pushing past the two boys and coming to sit next to you, pulling things out of bag

“Listen doc, she's all good, so you can go really” Stiles said trying once again to get the veterinarian to leave you alone

“Stiles, its okay” as much as you hated Deaton you had to admit it, he was the only one with the kind of training it took to see if you were really ok, you had to let him help, “Scotts right, he needs to check me out” And so he got to work, checking your wound, re doing the truly horrible bandaging the boys had attempted, and checking your vitals to make sure everything was okay. In the meantime you asked about Mason, you had no idea what happened after you blacked out and you needed to know if he was ok.

“What do you mean you lost him?!” you almost shrieked

“Well after your little stunt we had to get two unconscious bodies out of the sewer so we sent them to run ahead” Scott said, “they got cornered and we were too far away so Corey just took Mason and ran, we found Corey in the middle of the road, out cold.”

“So what, you just let them get away, you could have chased after him!” you were angry, everyone you cared about kept getting hurt or dying and no one was doing anything to help them

“They tried Y/N, they did but with both of us, and Corey all hurt. They just couldn't.” Stiles said reassuring you, it wasn't helping much,

“were gonna get him back okay, we have a plan”

“Oh yeah, like our last one worked out so well” you scoffed. It got quiet after that, no one daring to make you more angry, Stiles just sat on your other side watching Deaton as he worked as if he had to make sure he wouldn't hurt you, “You can stand down you know” you whispered to him, attempting to lighten the mood, “as much as I don't like him, he won't hurt me”

“You were clear, you don't want him near you, I don't care why you don't like him, I'm just making sure he's not here longer than he has to be” he said keeping his eyes trained on Deaton

“I can hear you” Deaton said from his spot on your right, “and you'll be happy to know Stiles I'm all done”

“What's the word boss?” Scott asked from the doorway, “Is she okay”

“For now no, but she will be” Deaton responding packing up his bag, "she’s healing like normal and her vitals are all fine, give it another day or two and she’ll be good as new”

“Thanks boss, I'll lead you out” Scott said making his way back downstairs, before following him Deaton turned back around to you

“It was good to see you Y/N, even after everything”

“Mhm” you responded, not even bothering to look at him, good to see you my ass, he knew you hated him and that was never gonna change. As soon as he was out of earshot you turned to face Stiles “So what's plan 2.0?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short one, i know im sorry, but i wanted to get something out to you guys, i know yall have been eager for some new content

**Author's Note:**

> No you arent crazy the "incantation" is the song from the movie tangled. this idea came to me in a dream and I'm kinda obsessed with it. I have an entire book of lore in my head about this so get ready. I will be juggling writing this and my other fic so updates might be scarce as I get into a routine


End file.
